Fresh Beginnings
Fresh Beginnings is the series pilot for Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours. Script The Enchanted Lake. The Royal Family and their friends are enjoying a relaxing day by the lake. The adults are talking, some preparing the lunch, while Mal is drawing and Evie is braiding the hair of her daughter Millie as the little girl plays with a doll, humming the tunes of 'Set If Off'. The boys and Jewel are having a diving contest. Lily is lying on a towel right by the edge, with her earphones on, listening to music and staring at the blue sky while her right hand is playing with the water.' '' Evie: ''(finishes braiding Millie's hair) Hey, Jane. Why is it that Chase couldn't come? Jane: Oh, you know how kids are at this age. (chuckles) He told us that he had an important science project that he needed to finish, so we let him stay home, although Carlos and I are pretty sure it was just an excuse so he didn't have to come. Evie: Well, that's strange. Chase is one of the most enthusiastic when it comes to our gathering days. I remember him having a great time the last time that we came here. Jane: (sighs) Yeah, that worries me too. Chase would often talk to us, but then, he went from few words to no words. My mom believes that it's just a temporal phase that all teens go through, and that I don't have to panic yet. I hope she's right. Evie: And what about the teachers? Have they noticed this strange behavior? Jane: (shakes her head) Chase is a shy boy. He rarely participates in class, so a real change of behavior would have to be the opposite. '''''Inside Lily's head. A memory replays in her mind. She and Chase are walking in the garden, speaking. Chase: It's such a good plot twist! Who knew that the guy is actually a ghost all along? Lily: Well, I'd be more interesting in knowing how in the world the kid's mom let him go across the city alone, all by himself, because the guy is clearly a ghost and people should be crept out when a kid walks in a bus and talks with the air. Chase: Remember that the movie follows the guy's perspective, so yeah, he sees what he needs to see. Who know what actually happened? Lily: That's the thing! I'm so confused! Chase: Don't be. It's just a simple movie. You watch it, you have fun, and that's it. No need to get your thoughts all entangled. Lily: So you're saying the movie did not impress you? Chase: No, the movie is awesome. I'm just telling you not to think about too much, because the more you do, the faster you find things senseless and you'd stop enjoying it. Lily: Well, true. Maybe that's what everybody should do, just enjoy things without questioning too much about it, because that's how we find reason to stop enjoying. Chase: Exactly. We should just go for it, and stop overthinking for once. Lily: (chuckles) Says the guy who always hesitate before anything. Chase: Hey, at least that's what I try to achieve. Lily: Oh, yeah? (laughs) Good luck. The two continue to walk. The memory fades as Mal's voice calls for Lily. Mal: Lily! Lily: (takes off her sunglasses and look at her mother) Yes? Mal: Honey, Jane was asking if you knew what happened to Chase, since you two are pretty close. Do you know why he is suddenly acting so strange? A quick flash of the memory shown earlier. Lily is smiling at Chase. Lily: (shakes her head) Not really. Another quick flash, continuation of the last one. Chase smiles back at Lily. Lily: He hasn't spoken to me, either. Carlos: Alright, alright. We came here to relax, right? I already sent Chase a message telling him that he could come anytime if he needs some fresh air. Jane: And did he answer? Carlos: He said 'ok'. Jane: (raises her voice) Just 'ok'? Carlos: (puts his hand up) Wow, wow. At least the boy is okay, right? Jane: No! Of course not! He could be involved in goodness knows what, and this 'ok' could be anybody that has hijacked his phone! Lily: Auntie Jane, I assure you that Chase is alright. I know that he is truthful, and he could be actually busy finishing his project. Maybe he's been so busy lately that he has forgotten to interact? Jane: (sighs) Yeah, you're right. (takes a deep breath) I have overreacted. It's just... I haven't felt him so distant like this before. Lily: (looks down) Me, neither. I hope Chase can be himself again once he finishes his project. Jane: (smiles and nods) Let's hope so. Jay: Auradon's top barbecue is here, ladies! Doug: Uh huh. What you've been waiting for is finally here! Millie: (runs to her father) Daddy! Doug: (catches Millie and lifts her up) Oof! You're so much lighter now. Must be the hunger, right? Millie: (giggles) Ben: Where are the kids? Mal: Still in their own world, where else? Ben: Then we should call them. The barbecue is ready! Mal: Oh, yeah. (gestures at the water) And we're all gonna dive in to call each of them. Adam: (rises into the surface, his hand holding an Enchanted Rock) Yes! I win! Mal: And here they are. (The rest of the children rise into the surface) Jewel: By cheating, of course. Adam: Hey, I did not make your diving skills suck. Jewel: (slaps Adam's back) Adam: (flinches) Ow! That hurts! Jewel: (rolls eyes and sighs) Crybaby. Lily: (throws a towel at Jewel) Jewel: (catches the towel) Thanks, Lils. (dries her body and hair) Adam: What about me? Jewel: You got your champion muscles. I'm pretty sure they're strong enough to pick up a towel by yourself. Adam: (chuckles) Well, yeah. That's why I deserve my champion privileges. Leo: (shoves a towel into Adam's chest) Just shut up. Adam: Don't be jealous, Leo. You know that the real champion today is our dear sister Lily. Lily: (points at herself) Me? What did I do? Adam: (gives Lily the Enchanted Rock) Happy birthday, sis. Lily: (receives the Enchanted Rock) But that's next week. Adam: Consider this as a pre-birthday gift. Lily: Why the sudden generosity? Adam: Me? (fakes a deeper voice) I've always been a generous gentlemen. Danny: (clears his throat) Which was my idea, by the way. (puts on his glasses) Lily: (turns to look at Danny, smiles) How sweet of you. Adam: What about me? Leo: (pats Adam's shoulder) And that's why, brother, intention matters more. Jay: Alright, kids. Now that we're all cool and fresh, some barbecue would fit the occasion, right? Jewel: Just in the nick of time, dad. Danny: Come on, Lils. Make a wish and throw it back into the lake. Lily: (clasps her hands around the rock and closes her eyes. Once done, she throws it back into the water) Adam: Great! May your dreams come true, sis. Mal: Adam! Lily! Danny! Come on, lunch time! (Adam, Lily and Danny go to the table and sits down, Lily next to Adam, and Danny across them) Ben: (stands up and raises his cup) First, I'd like to thank everyone for coming today. It's always meaningful to me this time of the weekend, where we can enjoy a beautiful day at this amazing spot among friends and family, and together, just have a good time. Everyone: (raise their cups) Hear, hear. Ben: And how can I forget about the essentially important event that will take place next week? (looks at Lily, smiles) My little Princess is turning 15 next week, and no matter how many years will pass, you will always be my baby girl. Lily: (raises her cup) Thank you, dad. Everyone: (raise their cups) Cheers! (and they drink) Ben: Well. (claps his hands together) Let the feast begin! (Everyone begins to eat) Adam: (whispers) That was embarrassing, admit it. Lily: No, I think it was sweet. If you dedicated me the same words, it'd be sweet too. Adam: (sighs) Everybody's been talking about how Chase is going through a sudden change of behavior, but you know what, sis? I say that it is affecting you, as well. Lily: (furrows her brows) Affecting me how? Adam: You've changed. Lily: (shrugs) What do you mean? I've always been like this. Adam: (shakes his head) Not always. Lily: Let's not bring that up. And besides, I haven't done anything like that. Adam: Oh, no. I'm not talking about that. Lily: Then what? Adam: You've went vanilla! Lily: (gradually raises her voice) So what do you expect? That I go rebellious and start making graffiti on street? (Ben and Mal look at Adam and Lily, which Lily glances back) Adam: That's not what I meant. Lily: (lowers her voice) Then you know what? Maybe you should keep quiet until you figure out what did you mean. (stands up and goes to the grill) Mal: (to Ben) Let me. (stands up and follows Lily to the grill) Honey, everything alright with Adam? Lily: Yeah. (smiles) You know how Adam can get to my nerves with his silly jokes. Mal: But they never made you to abruptly stand up from the table. Lily: It's just that I realized that my steak is still a bit raw. Mal: (looks at the steak in the grill) Which you will end up turning it into carbon. (grabs the tongs) Here, let me... Lily: I got it. (quickly grabs the steak using only the fork despite the fire and put it inside her dish) Mal: Be care...! (remains completely stunned after witnessing what Lily did) Lily, your hand. Lily: (looks at her hand and raises it for Mal to see) I don't see anything. Mal: (still stunned) Just... Just tell Adam to behave, alright? (smiles) Lily: Sure thing. (walks back to her seat) Mal: (returns to her seat) Ben: So what happened? Mal: (worriedly looks at Lily, who was cutting the steak and eating, and then looks back at Ben) I'm not sure anymore. Ben: What? (whispers) Is she having those symptoms again? Mal: (lightly shakes her head) No, although I suspect that was part of the reason why she yelled at Adam. Ben: (strokes Mal's cheek) But this isn't why you've gone pale. Mal: Ben, I've seen it with my own eyes. The fire touched her skin, but she didn't even seem to feel it. (pauses) Ben, Lily has dragon skin. Afternoon. Everyone is making their way back to the Palace. Danny and Lily are walking next to each other. Danny: Hey, what's up? Lily: (chuckles) Isn't it a bit late for that question? Danny: Come on, it's never late to know how a friend is feeling. Lily: Normal, I suppose. Danny: Listen, back at lunch... I couldn't help listening to what you and Adam were talking about. Lily: It's okay. It wasn't your fault, either. We weren't exactly whispering at that point, so I think everyone heard it, anyway. (briefly pauses) So go on. Danny: Huh? Lily: Weren't you about to say something? Danny: Oh... It was only to tell you that and hope that you won't get mad. Lily: (nods) Okay, then. A memory replays inside Lily's mind, continuation to where the last flashback left off. (Chase and Lily sit down on a bench) Lily: So how's the science project going? Chase: It is progressing, but I can't guarantee that it will be finished anytime soon. Lily: Oh, come on! (laughs) You've been working on it for ages! Can you at least give me a sneak peek of this secretive project of yours? Chase: (chuckles) Patience, Lily. Patience is the key to everything, don't forget that. Lily: (rolls her eyes and giggles) Whatever. But patience without an actual result is simply a waste of time, also. Chase: (laughs) It will be worth it, I promise. Lily: And when it's finished, may I have the honor to be the first person to see it? Chase: I don't think you'll be able to understand it. Lily: Then you'll be by my side to explain it to me, right? (leans towards Chase) Category:Francesca14601's Shows Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours